Lego Heroes and Villains: The Ultimate Crossover
Lego Heroes and Villains is a videogame being released on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation Vita, Playstation 4, Playstation 3, WiiU, and 3DS. Characters Star Wars # Anakin Skywalker # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Mace Windu # Qui-Gon- Jinn # Yoda # Yarael Poof # Coleman Trebor # Stass Allie # Adi Gallia # Eeth Koth # Plo Koon # Saesee Tiin # Agen Kolar # Cin Drallig # Luminara Unduli # Barriss Offee # Nahdar Vebb # Ahsoka Tano # Commander Gree # Commander Gregor # Commander Wolffe # Commander Cody # Commander Ponds # Commander Bly # Commander Stone # Captain Rex # Commander Fil # Commander Fordo # Commander Scorch # Jarael # Pre Vizsla # Antares Draco # Roan Fel # Ulic Qel-Droma # Cay Qel-Droma # Galen Marek # Kento Marek # Nomi Sunrider # Bultar Swan # Quinlan Vos # Rahm Kota # Roron Corobb # Foul Moudama # Shaak Ti # Qu Rahn # Lowbacca # Tera Sinube # Darth Vader # Count Dooku # Sheev Palpatine # Kylo Ren # Snoke # Inquisitor # Darth Maul # Boba Fett # Zuckuss # 4-LOM # C-3PO # R2-D2 # Dengar # Embo # Aurra Sing # Cad Bane # Jedi Temple Guard # Shadow Guard # Saber Guard # Felucian Warrior # Oola # Bolla Ropal # Kao Cen Derach # Mara Jade # Luke Skywalker # Han Solo # Princess Leia # Chewbacca # Rey # Finn # BB-8 # Poe Damaron # Snap Wexley # Tasu Leech # Razoo Qin-Fee # Crokind Shand # Volzang Li-Thrull # Varmik # Blass Tyran # Wi'ba Tuyill # Stormtrooper # FN-2199 # ME-8D9 # O-MR1 # Unkar Plutt # Bala-Tik # Cade Skywalker # Dark Woman # A'Sharad Hett # General Grievous # Tholme # Darth Revan # Satele Shan # Ezra Bridger # Kanan Jarrus # Hera Syndulla # Cham Syndulla # Sabrine Wren # Bo-Katan Kryze # Satine Kryze # Pong Krell # Jyn Erso # Captain Phasma Indiana Jones # Indiana Jones # Marion # Sallah # Willie Scott # Short Round # Wu-Han # Maharajah # Punjabi Village Elder # Elsa Schneider # Henry Jones, Sr. # Kazim # Grail Knight # Hatay King # Janitor # Mutt # Mac # Oxley # Akator Alien # Sherpa Gunner # Sherpa Brawler # Hovitos Tribesmen # Belloq # Toht # Dietrich # Arab Swordsman # Cairo Thug # Enemy Soldier # Enemy Guard # Enemy Pilot # Enemy Radio Operator # Enemy Boxer # Bandit # Enemy Agent # Ark Spirit # Mummy # Lao Che # Chen # Kao Kan # Shanghai Thug # Dancing Girl # Tap Dancer # Village Male # Village Female # Pankot Guard # Pankot Assassin # Pankot Merchant # Sacrifice Victim # Slave # Thuggee # Thuggee Chief Guard # Chatter Lal # British Officer # British Commander # British Soldier # Mola Ram # Thuggee Swordsman # Panama Hat # Coronado Sailor # Fedora # Grave Robber # Brody # Donovan # Vogel # Enemy Butler # Knight of the Cruciform Sword # Donovan (Skeleton) # Russian Soldier # Russian Digger # Hangar Guard # General Ross # Taylor # Russian Agent # Greaser # Brawler # College Female # Chef # Peru Nurse # Asylum Patient # Cemetery Warrior # Cemetery Warrior King # Market Trader # Indian Farmer # Dovchenko # Russian Officer # Russian Grenadier # Ugha Warrior # Ugha Priest # Ugha Assassin # Ugha Digger # Ugha King # Russian Machine Gunner # Irina Spalko Harry Potter # Harry Potter # Ron Weasley # Hermione Granger # Draco Malfoy # Vincent Crabbe # Gregory Goyle # Luna Lovegood # Penelope Clearwater # Zachariah Smith # Xenophilius Lovegood # Sirius Black # Remus Lupin # Nymphadora Tonks # Molly Weasley # Neville Longbottom # Severous Shape # Albus Dumbledore # Dragomir Despard # Bellatrix Lestrange # Fenrir Greyback # Yaxley # Scabior # Rowena Ravenclaw # Helga Hufflepuff # Godric Gryffindor # Salazar Slytherin # Lord Voldemort/He who must not be named Misc # Surly (The Nut Job) # Andie (The Nut Job) # Grayson (The Nut Job) # Buddy (The Nut Job) # Raccoon (The Nut Job) # Felix (The Missing Lynx) # Lynxette (The Missing Lynx) # Gus (The Missing Lynx) # Astarte (The Missing Lynx) # Beeea (The Missing Lynx) # Rupert (The Missing Lynx) # Noah (The Missing Lynx) # Newmann (The Missing Lynx) # Shrek # Donkey # Puss in Boots # Pinocchio (Shrek) # Gingy # Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) # Blind Mouse (Shrek) # Lord Farquaad # Humphrey the Omega # Kate the Alpha # Garth the Alpha # Lilly the Alpha # Winston the Alpha # Eve the Alpha # Tony the Alpha # Soren (LOTG) # Gylfie # Twilight # Digger # Ezylryb # Otulissa # Kludd # Allomere # Nyra # Metal Beak # Westley # Inigo Montoya # Fezzik # Princess Buttercup # Vizzini # Yellin # Count Rugen # Humperdinck # Prince Fabious # Thaddeous (Your Highness) # Leezar # Ezio Auditore Da Firenze # Altair # Connor Kenway # Edward Kenway # Adewale # Arno Dorian # Cesare Borgia # Al Mualim # Haytham Kenway # Shay Cormac # Pierre Bellic # *Dastan # *Seso # *Tus # *Princess Tamina # *Sheik Amar # *Asoka # *Nizam # *Rodney Copperbottom # *Fender Pinwheeler # *Piper Pinwheeler # *Lug # *Diesel (Robots) # *Big Wield # *Ratchet # *Madame Gasket # *Pazu # *Sheeta # *Uncle Pom # *Captain Dola # *Colonel Muska # *Ashitaka # *San # *Moro # *Yakul # *Lady Eboshi # *Nausicaa # *Asbel # *Lord Yupa # *Kushana # *Kurotowa *indicates Bonus Characters (not DLC or Exclusive to certain console system) Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation Vita Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 3 Category:WiiU Category:3DS Category:Crossovers Category:Star Wars Category:Indiana Jones Category:Batman Category:Marvel Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Harry Potter Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Jurassic World